


King of the World

by Quixotism



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A Boy and His Dragon, Astrid enjoys Hiccup's pain, BFFs, Gen, Hiccup deals with stuff, Spoilers, Toothless isn't a helper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotism/pseuds/Quixotism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a fish giving me the stink-eye on the ceiling,” Astrid said noncommittally as she sipped her broth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the World

After the battle, life had become a whirlwind of responsibilities. Hiccup had to master becoming a chief, deal with the sudden surge of dragons living on Berk and be a good boyfriend to Astrid who was still a little annoyed at being left behind (but a few punches to his gullet usually made her feel better. A shame that couldn’t be said for _all_ his problems)

So, really, it’s not his fault that Toothless’ new status was far from his mind. Sure, the dragon had been acting weirdly lately, a little _too_ smug for his liking but Hiccup chalked it up to the fact that Toothless brought down a dragon that weighed more fish than he had ever devoured in a lifetime. And Toothless ate a _lot_ of fish.

Therefore, if Toothless wanted to go for a ride and wouldn't take no for an answer, Hiccup rolled with it. Really, it was a small price to pay for keeping a dragon happy.

* * *

However, after a month or so, Hiccup started noticing things. 

For one, whenever Toothless prowled around Berk, all the other dragons started _bowing_ and _crooning_ as if Odin himself had descended in a chariot full of rainbows and sunshine. Not only that, but they had started leaving fish out for Toothless on the _walkways_ and almost _everywhere_. 

“There’s a fish giving me the stink-eye on the ceiling,” Astrid said noncommittally as she sipped her broth.

Toothless gave her a baleful look before leaping into the rafters and happily gulping it down before scampering outside in order to … scamper outside. As a dragon does. 

“You need to go on a diet!” Hiccup yelled at the dragon while Astrid laughed into her bowl. 

“It’s not funny,” he said churlishly as Astrid tried to rein herself in. Tried being key here. 

“You keep telling yourself, chief,” Astrid replied. Hiccup didn’t mind it as much when she called him that because it felt less like a crushing title that chains him to Berk and more of … a mocking endearment that makes him want to fly again. 

“He’s getting to be too much these days,” Hiccup said, scratching his chin. The hair was starting to irritate him there but he kept putting off the shave, “ _And_ he definitely needs a diet.”

Astrid shrugs loosely, hair falling in motion, “He’s the Alpha. Just like you, but without the responsibilities. Maybe you just need to give him something to do while you’re busy.”

“Like what?”

“You’ll think of something,” she said, getting up and kissing his nose, “I have to go, I promised I’d beat up – I mean, _help_ the new recruits with combat training today.” 

“Don’t break anyone’s spine,” Hiccup reminded her. He was half-serious. Half because if someone’s spine needed to be broken, Astrid was always in the right. 

“Spoilsport,” And with a sultry smile, she left, leaving him to deal with a dragon chief problem of his own.

So he did the only logical thing to do when he had a Toothless problem.

He went to his mom.

* * *

Valka laughed at him. 

“Thanks for the support,” he told her, “Laughing is clearly going to solve my _very serious_ problems here.” 

“He’s the Alpha, Hiccup,” Valka said, a fatigued smile in her eyes. All her smiles were like that these days and he still had trouble swallowing the lump in his throat, “They usually get what they want, when they want.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Hiccup replied dryly. This morning, Toothless has dragged him out of bed (using the peg leg, the cheater) for flying, but after half an hour, Toothless apparently had enough and promptly dumped him on the roof and went off in search of food. Not that he went far. There was always a happy dragon ready to provide _Alpha_ Toothless with a snack. 

The jerk.

He shook his head, trying again, “I just can’t have him doing whatever he wants when I have to be running the village and fixing stuff!” 

Valka’s eyes softened, “Aye, but that’s not where the problem lies, is it?”

Hiccup shrugged, feeling self-conscious. He always felt that way around his mother who was confidant and at the same time, not quite _his_ confidant. He’s never sure of where they stand, even when they stand together. Not that it’s anyone’s fault or wrong, but it felt off at times, like too much good food on the table. 

“You’re jealous, Hiccup,” Valka continued, combing her fingers through his hair and he felt young through the tips of her nails, “And understandably so. But Toothless is your best friend. Talk to him about it. He’ll understand.”

Hiccup wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

“Sooo,” Hiccup started, absently stroking Toothless behind his ears while the dragon rumbled appreciatively nearby, “We gotta talk, buddy.”

Toothless must have picked up the tone in his voice, because the ears pricked up and Toothless’ large cat-like eyes were fixed on Hiccup. 

“Look, I’m super proud of what you did. Fighting the Alpha, saving me… all that stuff. And you being the Alpha is great! It’s the best way of taking care of the dragons and living together…” Hiccup trailed off, touching his forehead. The ash was gone, but it lingered in his mouth. Toothless nudged him, his eyes never leaving Hiccup. 

“But I can’t really … play with you any time you like, whenever you want or … do all the things we used to because,” his throat catches, “Things have changed.”

Toothless croons quietly, in question. 

“Yeah, I mean, we haven’t _really_ changed. We’re still best friends for life and everything but I’ve got to look after the village too,” Hiccup said with some finality.  
Toothless nodded warily with something akin to understanding. He hoped. Hiccup elbowed him with a smile.

“So you’ve got to help me out. You take care of the dragons, make sure they’re doing okay and I’ll deal with the people and we’ll be an awesome chief team, whaddya say?”

Not the finest of speeches, but it got the point across.

Toothless growled happily, jumping on Hiccup and licking him enthusiastically.

“Aw, Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!”

* * *

After that, things became oddly routine and … comfortable. Hiccup was still swamped with people problems but he was less swamped with the dragon ones. For one, Toothless is often seen scurrying from one end of the village to the other, barking (yelping? Something?) orders to other dragons and they looked suitably chastised when they’ve set the kitchen on fire. 

Not that Hiccup could tell. 

And it frees up some valuable dragon-boy bonding time which is really flying around and slamming into some large rock formation. 

All in all, Hiccup feels like things are working out the way they should. And as long as he had the people he loved, things would continue to work out for the best.

(He still put Toothless on a diet though)


End file.
